fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosenkratz's new team mission
" Alright, Rai, Shizuka and Ryuken please come here." Rosa said as the three mages appeared before her." Yes mistress." Shizuka said, as Rosa turned serious." I'm sending you three, alongside Gin to a special mission which is very dangerous." Rosa said, as Ryuken was a little surprised." It seems that there is an unknown group of mages who are destroying small towns one by one. I want you four to capture at least one of these mages and interrogate them. Understand?" Rosa asked, as Shizuka, Ryuken, Rai, and Gin confirmed their task and left at full speed, surprising the other guild members who were relaxing casually. The encounter " Okay, we are in the village that they are mean't to be in. Now, Shizuka and I will take left, Ryuken and Rai, you guys take left." Gin said, as both pairs agreed and left quickly trying to find their targets. Soon enough, Rai and Ryuken found a mysterious person who was walking around steering clear of everyone." Rai, that guy seems suspicious, check him out." Ryuken said, as Rai understood and stood in front of him." Excuse me, could you please tell me the way to the inn." Rai asked pretending to be polite, as he stared at him, peering into his mind to find that it was full of lightning, he soon got out of his mind and went out before something bad happened. Meanwhile, Gin and Shizuka found that same person roaming the streets as they knew who he was, and the four quickly went to the outskirts of the town. "Did you two find him." Ryuken asked, as Gin and Shizuka nodded with a positive." Really, we found him on the right side?" Ryuken thought, as the unknown man appeared before them." What!" Shizuka saaid in surprise, as the man was about to attack her."Don't even think about it!" Ryuken said, as he slashed the man's hand, causing him pain." Shadow Tangler!" Rai chanted, as he manipulated the shadows to create a rope which stopped him from moving." Come on let's go." Gin said, as everyone followed him, while Rai took the hostage. The chaotic Interrogation " So, since we are here, let us start the interrogation." Gin said, as Rai stood in front of the victim, and seemingly peered into his conciousness." Demonic illusion: Interrogation Level 1." Rai chanted, as he created an illusion in the person's mind, and it seemed he was in a blank space with nothing but himself. Rai then suddenly appeared out of thin air, and touched his head. Revealing all of the content in his brain." Hmmm, it seems there is almost nothing related to this incident, no there is absolutely nothing at all, his memory must have been wiped out by one of the leaders." Rai thought, as someone entered the building and broke the illusion." What!" Shizuka exclaimed, as hundreds of dark mages entered the building." Let's go you three." Gin said, as all three potential S class mages prepared for battle." Suisei no ame!" Shizuka chanted, as a barrage of blue beams shot down at the ground, creating a vast explosion, and defeating many enemies. Other mages were directing their attention towards Ryuken." Hmph, you guys cannot beat me. Soul Reaper Style: Crescent Slasher." Ryuken chanted, as he slashed all the mages headed towards him, and defeated them all in one slash." Hyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A mage shouted, as he charged at Gin, who effortlessly dodged." Phantom Scythe."Gin chanted, as he turned himself into a phantom, then stabbed the opponent with a scythe which went through the various dark mages and defeated them.